Story:Star Trek: Archer/Over the Horizon/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp speed. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Supplemental. We're an hour away from the Neutral Zone border, so far nothing has been heard from the taskforce's position I just hope we can make it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE CAPT. TAYLOR: How long till we reach the Neutral Zone border? Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his station's read out. LT. MITCHELL: One hour and forty-one minutes Captain. Taylor leans back in the Captain's Chair thinking, as Lieutenant Smith is listening with her ear set. LT. SMITH: Captain I'm picking up a set of grabbled transmissions from the Starship Confederation, she's reporting heavy Romulan attack. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mister Mitchell adjust our heading, (to Smith) Julia advise the Dominion we'll be a bit late. LT. SMITH: Aye, Captain. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the navigational console. LT. MITCHELL: Heading adjusted, ETA seven minutes. Taylor activates the ship-wide. CAPT. TAYLOR (Ship-wide): All hands this is the Captain speaking in a few minutes we're about to go into battle, I want you to focus on your duties as Starfleet officers. And let's show the Romulans we mean business red alert all hands battle stations! Klaxon blares as the crew assumes battle stations. EXT-SPACE The Confederation takes hits from a Romulan warbird, and dishes it back but is still outnumbered. The Archer is speeding to the rescue. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Commander T'Lar looks into her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Picking up the Confederation and her battlegroup they seem to be engaged with a squadron of Romulan warships. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: They were on patrol along the Neutral Zone with her battlegroup. Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in without taking his eyes off the console. LT. MITCHELL: Approaching the system Captain. Taylor gets up from her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign drop us out of warp, Mister Mason ready phasers and load torpedoes! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: Ready. Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Dropping to Impulse. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp and fires phasers at the nearest Romulan warbird destroying it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) T'Lar looks into her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: One enemy ship destroyed Captain. Ships jolts hard. LT. MASON: Shields holding. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the navigational console. LT. MITCHELL: Course two-one-six mark forty, Ensign you got the speed? ENS. CARLSON: (nods) Going to full impulse speed. Lieutenant Mason's console screen locks onto the next Warbird. LT. MASON: Target locked Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: FIRE! Mason presses the fire button on the console, viewer shows a few torpedoes and they strikes the battlecruiser and took it out. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Another vessel destroyed. Ship jolts hard. LT. MITCHELL: Evasive pattern Gamma! Sparks erupt from the ceiling. LT. MASON: SHIELDS AT NINETY PERCENT! EXT-SPACE An Anton-Class starship is destroyed as another is taking heavy hits and is destroyed as well. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Both Anton-Class ships have been destroyed Captain. EXT-SPACE The battle is going bad. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. LT. MASON: Shields down to eighty-five percent! Taylor hangs onto her captain's chair as the ship rocks under fire. CAPT. TAYLOR: EVASIVE! Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the nav console. ENS. CARLSON: FULL IMPULSE! CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as the engineers are running from console to console to keep critical systems on-line. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: MYERS REROUTE POWER! Crewmen Myers reroutes power to the shield emitters. Ship rocks hard. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires phasers at the D-7s and took them out, flies through the explosion of the Romulan D-7s. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) T'Lar looks at her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The Romulan ships are falling back. The viewer shows the enemy fleet retreating from the battle. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Stand down from Red Alert. Lights brighten up. EXT-SPACE Debris from the Confederation's battlegroup floats around the Federation fleet as well as Romulan ships in shamble. INT-SICKBAY Captain Taylor walks into sickbay seeing the wounded, and she walks over to Doctor Carlson. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Doctor Carlson) Report? Doctor Carlson puts the medical tricorder down. DR. CARLSON (Sighs): Forty-one wounded, twenty-one dead, and five critical. Taylor didn't like that report then Commander Martin walks into sickbay. CMDR. MARTIN: (re: PADD) Orders from Starfleet Command. She looks at the PADD. CAPT. TAYLOR: (Re: PADD) They still want us to proceed to sector 808 to rendezvous with the Dominion's battlegroup. DR. CARLSON (Annoyed): They must know that we've got wounded? Taylor puts the PADD down. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Have Carlson set a course for sector 808 best speed. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Aye, Captain. Martin leaves. DR. CARLSON: Captain we've got wounded some are in need of major medical attention at a Starbase. CAPT. TAYLOR: Doctor I need everyone to their posts. Taylor leaves sickbay. (End of Act Two, fade out)